Fun in Paris
by SpencerReidsTrueLove
Summary: When Shuichi gets a tmeporary job in Paris, he drags Yuki along for the adventure, with romance on his mind.
1. My New Job

"Yuuukiiii!" The pink haired boy leaped into the air, aiming for his blonde counterpart. Instead of be caught, like he had hoped, a hand flew up, popping him in the face. He fell to the ground, bleeding slightly.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood for that stuff today, brat." Shuichi lifted himself to his knees, his lips in a pout and tears in his eyes.

"But Yuki, I have spectacular news!" Yuki huffed, falling back on the couch, but didn't protest hearing what his boyfriend had to say. "The best thing _ever_ happened today!" Shuichi cooed, laying across Yuki's lap.

"Yeah?" Instinctively, Yuki's hand twirled into a few stray pink locks as Shuichi began explaining his day.

"Well, you know how I did that modeling gig for that hair product a few months ago? Well this company saw my head shots, and they think that I would be a great spokesperson for their new clothing line."

"Really? So from rockstar to model?" Yuki's fingers trailed from Shuichi's hair, down his cheek, and across his chest.

"Yeah! And the best part is it's in Paris! So we get a free vacation for two weeks while I do the photo shoot!" His fingers stopped dead in their tracks, coming to a halt just before teasing his nipple.

"Paris?" Shuichi leaned up so that their faces were centimeters away.

"Is that okay? I mean, you're gonna go with me, right? I don't speak French, I could never..." But the boy was cut off by two lips taking possession of his own. Yuki's tongue probed Shuichi's mouth as his hand roamed down his chest, and in a swift motion, across his groin. Shuichi moaned into Yuki's touch.

"Paris is nice this time of year." He stated simply as he pulled away. Shuichi's head fell back onto Yuki's leg.

"I love you, Yuki." This earned him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

One Week Later

The two men lined up to board the plane, heads and adorned with ball caps, sunglasses covering their faces. Once they made it into their seats they would be in the clear. Yuki's armed wrapped around Shuichi's waste, pulling his lover close to his own body. His eyes glared daggers at anyone that looked in his boyfriend's direction.

"Yuki, not that I'm complaining, but you don't have to squeeze so tight. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you, anyways." Their eyes met and Yuki gave an evil grin.

"Maybe I just like the way your body feels against me?" Shuichi flashed a smile of his own, twisting so that Yuki's leg was between his own, and nestling close to his chest.

"So then how does that feel?" He whispered, just audible enough for Yuki, who bent closer, resting his lips against Shuichi's ear.

"You better be careful, or I might take you right here." Shuichi's heart was beating fast, and the lump in his pants was starting to grow.

"I don't know that I would stop you."

"Now boarding all passengers for flight 347."

"That's us." Yuki said, looking down at their tickets. Shuichi sighed, stepping forward, realizing their play time would have to wait until later.

As the plane flew over the continents, Shuichi was growing restless. Their encounter in the airport had him itching for more, and his erection wasn't going anywhere. Every few minutes, his hand would trail to his pants to adjust himself. This did not go unnoticed by Yuki. Finally, Shuichi gave up, taking refuge in the bathroom to 'relieve' himself. In his haste, the small detail of locking the door completely slipped his mind. Yuki had to suppress a laugh as he watched his boy-toy scampering away.

Shuichi dropped his shorts around his ankles. One hand gripped his erection, while the other was pressed flat against the wall, propping him up. His wrist moved slowly, but expertly. He closed his eyes, picturing Yuki in his mind. Frames of their escapades passed through his thoughts as hit bit down on his lip. He was so wrapped up in the moment, that he never heard the door creak open and shut again, this time with a click of the lock. He never saw the tall shadow falling over him. He wasn't aware of the hands about to wrap around him.

The sudden contact made Shuichi jump.

"Wha-" But there was a hand pressed tight over his mouth, silencing his cry. It wasn't until he saw the familiar blonde hair, sculpted body, and piercing eyes, that he calmed down. Yuki let out a sadistic laugh, pulling Shuichi tight to his body.

"If you're gonna be a perv, you could at least lock the door." Shuichi groaned, leaning forward and unbuttoning Yuki's shirt and licking his exposed skin. "But you've been a bad boy, Shuichi." He stopped his assault on Yuki's chest to look up into the golden orbs gleaming at him.

"I just... I'm sorry..." Yuki leaned forward and took Shuichi into a possessive kiss.

"I think, that I'll just have to have my way with you as punishment." Shuichi nodded.

"Yes sir." He growled, dropping the toilet seat and sitting back on it, legs spread. Yuki inched forward, his fingers trailing across the tip of Shuichi's now throbbing erection. His other hand wrapped tight into Shuichi's bright hair, curling tight around the strands and tugging. "Now, Yuki." He moaned, bucking his hips.

"Eager?" Yuki asked, nipping at Shuichi's neck. All he could muster was a nod, but Yuki got the message. He plunged deep into Shuichi, pulling cries and moans from his chest. "Shhh." Yuki said, placing one finger to his lip.

"S-sorry … unh … oh … Y-yuki …" Realizing that Shuichi wasn't going to be quiet, like he ever was, Yuki pulled him into a heated kiss as he thrusted in and out, silencing him. Their tongues battled, twisting and turning together. Shuichi reached for his own cock, stroking himself slowly. A hand reached up and stopped him, however.

"Nuh uh. This is punishment brat." Yuki growled, breaking the kiss.

"Yuki … p-please."

"You wanna cum?" Shuichi nodded sheepishly.

"Yes. _Please_." He whined.

"Okay then. You asked." So Yuki turned the heat up, barreling hard against Shuichi's sweet spot.

Finally, Shuichi burst, spilling over his stomach. Yuki followed seconds later, grunting as he bit down into Shuichi's shoulder.

"Not too hard, Yuki. Remember they're going to be photographing me, and I don't think hickeys and bites are very professional.

"True." He said with a scowl. The two men stood up and cleaned themselves off, mainly by way of Yuki licking Shuichi clean. "Okay, we can't leave at the same time. Come out in a few minutes." He planted a soft kiss on Shuichi's cheek before walking back to their seats. Moments later, Shuichi was next to him, taking his hand.

"That was … amazing." Yuki glanced at his boyfriend.

"Yes, well, welcome to the mile high club." He said as a small smile spread across his lips. He loved it when he threw Shuichi out of his senses.

"I love you, Yuki. My Yuki."

"My Shu." He whispered.


	2. A Threat to Yuki

The rest of the flight was fairly normal. Shuichi fell asleep, resting his head on Yuki's arm. He couldn't help but watch as his chest moved up and down in shallow breaths. _He's so cute when he sleeps. _He thought to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in a few minutes, please buckle your seat belts. It's been a wonderful flight, thank you all for flying with us." The pilot called over the intercom. Yuki stroked Shuichi's face with the back of his hand, kissing his forehead. Shuichi's eyes flickered open.

"We're here." Shuichi sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked out the window. The city of love was just below them.

"This is going to be perfect." Shuichi cooed, nestling into Yuki, who rolled his eyes with a scowl, but put his arm around the younger man anyways.

Shuichi was bursting with energy as they unpacked their suitcases. Usually it got on Yuki's nerves, but this time, it didn't really bother him.

"Um, I have to be at their office by four, so you'll get some time to yourself. But when I get back I have a plan. Oh it's going to be great!"

"What exactly do you have planned?" Shuichi glided to Yuki, placing his hands on his chest.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be very romantic, would it?" He whispered before raising to his tiptoes and flicking his tongue over Yuki's earlobe. Yuki froze automatically as Shuichi let out a twisted laugh. "See you soon, Yuki." The door closed behind him, leaving Yuki stunned. People always assumed that Shuichi ran over Yuki constantly, controlling their relationship, but the truth was Shuichi never made a single move Yuki didn't want him to make. Silently, Yuki was in charge of his lover's life. So on the rare occasions that Shuichi did things like that, although Yuki would never admit it, it really turned him on.

He sighed, a little upset that Shuichi wasn't there, and slumped back on the hotel bed. His line of vision went straight out the window, where the most magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower could be seen. Slightly inspired, he pulled his laptop from his bags and absorbed himself into his work, hoping the time would pass quickly.

Shuichi was a hit at the fashion mogul. His large, innocent eyes and lithe frame made him perfect for the job. He introduced himself to everyone he met in the building, having the time of his life. In usual Shindou fashion, he was taking it all very lightly. Unlike his beginnings with NG, however, it didn't matter. He was already a famous rockstar, so even if this went bad, it was okay.

"Monsieur Shindou, we would like have the line fitted to you today."

"Yes, yes, of course." Shuichi said, bowing to the head of the fashion line.

"If you'll just follow my assistant, she'll take you to hair and makeup."

An hour later, Shuichi was standing in front of a full body mirror, almost unable to recognize himself. His hair was slightly spiked with gel, but still messy and wild, adorned with feathers. They had put small amounts of makeup on him, mainly mascara and eyeliner. But the outfit, that was what drew Shuichi's eyes in. It was a sleeveless black leather ensemble that curved around his neck with feathers and criss-crossed over his abdomen into shorts that covered only the essentials. To top it off, knee high leather boots.

"I look …"

"Amazing." Shuichi jumped, turning to see who had said it. There was a tall man in the corner, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He didn't fit in with the French people everywhere. He was definitely Asian. He had dark hair and mysterious eyes.

"Well, thanks, but who are you?"

"Me? No one important. They're ready for you, though." Shuichi felt a strange presence from the man, but decided not to think too much about it.

"Oh, thanks." He could feel the man's eyes on him as he walked past.

"Thank you Monsieur Shindou. You have more than fullfilled our expectations. Please, be back here in two days at ten thirty to take the photographs. We will schedule the commercial for next week."

"Of course. And thank you for the opportunity. This is going to be lots of fun!" Shuichi turned to go back to hair and makeup, when an idea struck. "Oh, um...do you think I could ask a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Um... do you think I could borrow the outfit for the night?" The board members all whispered amongst themselves for a moment before answering.

"As long as you see that no one photographs it, and no harm comes to the garment."

"Oh thank you!" Shuichi bowed to the group and ran out. He picked up his yellow jacket and pulled it over his body, buttoning it tight so no one could see the outfit. As he was almost at the door, the mysterious man was back in the way.

"Leaving already?"

"Who are you?"

"I told you, no one important."

"Are you Japanese?"

"Are you?"

"Well, duh. But, are _you_?"

"Maybe."

"Do you have a name?"

"Toshiro."

"So you are Japanese."

"Yes, very perceptive."

"Can I ...uh ..."

"Can you what?" He leaned in, inches from Shuichi's face, making Shuichi nervous.

"... um … leave …"

"Oh. Sure." He stepped to the side, freeing the door. Just as Shuichi was about to run through it, back to the hotel, he felt a hand around his waist. "Here's my number, just in case you get bored while you're here." Toshiro whispered into his ear as he slid a card into Shuichi's hand.

"Huh?"

"I already know everything about you, Shuichi. I know that you like men."

"I'm sorry. You're mistaken."

"I watched the broadcast when Eiri Yuki admitted you were lovers. I told you, I know everything about you."

"Then you know that I don't like men. I love Yuki. He's the only one for me."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know how to reach me." Shuichi wasn't sure what to say, so he didn't say anything. He simply left, running straight to the hotel.

When he opened the door, he found Yuki asleep with his laptop on his chest. As quietly and gently as possible, Shuichi lifted the computer and set it on the desk. There was a story up on the screen.

"This must be his latest story. Hm, he wasn't supposed to be working, this is a vacation." He clicked save and closed the laptop, hiding it in his things. ""Now, time to get ready." He went in the bathroom and removed his coat, giving himself a once over in the mirror. "Damn, I look good." He crept back to the bed, climbing on top of Yuki. "Yuukiii." He cooed into his lover's ear. His eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."

"Welcome back, Shu." Yuki said before kissing the pink haired boy. "You look...different." Yuki noted. "Wait...are you wearing makeup?" Shuichi smiled.

"And I didn't even do it myself, this time!" He laughed. "Do you like it?" That was when Yuki noticed the outfit for the first time. Shuichi was sitting up on his knees now, straddling Yuki. His eyes took in every inch of the younger man's body.

"Stand up." Yuki commanded. Shuichi nodded, sliding off the bed and standing on the side of it. "Where did that come from?"

"It's what I'll be wearing for the shoot. I asked if I could borrow it to show you. Did I do good?" Yuki smiled, moving so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs hanging off. His hand reached up and pulled Shuichi in to his body.

"You did great." Shuichi's face lit up.

"Oh Yuki! I'm so glad you like it!" The blonde's lips covered Shuichi's, their tongues battling.

"Didn't you say you had something planned for us tonight?" Shuichi nodded.

"Right!"


	3. Is Anyone On Our Side?

Chapter 3

Yuki didn't know what their destination was, all he knew was that Shuichi had some kind of plan, which was a scary thought. Shuichi was holding his hand, skipping as he walked.

"Yuki, I'm so glad you came with me." He said as he stopped. Yuki noticed they were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Not even I would pass up on a chance to go to Paris _for free_." Shuichi smiled and turned back towards their destination.

"Eiri Yuki. Fancy running into you here." A familiar voice called out, stopping the couple in their tracks. Yuki turned slowly.

"Tohma?"

"Oh, brother, what brings you to Paris?" Shuichi stepped in front of Yuki.

"Hey! Tohma! You already know why we're here! I told you last week at work!" Tohma grinned at Shuichi.

"Oh, did you? I must not have been listening..." He scratched his ear as he gave them an innocent look. Shuichi leaped forward, but Yuki stopped him midair.

"Is there a reason you tracked me all the way to Paris, Seguchi?" Tohma stepped up to Yuki, leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, I just think we need to have a little chat is all. Won't you please join me for dinner?"

"I think I already have plans." Shuichi tapped Yuki on the shoulder.

"It's okay." Yuki raised an eyebrow at the singer.

"What do you mean?"

"Go ahead. _Tonight_. But after that, _you're mine_." He shot Tohma a hard stare.

"Well, you heard him! Let's go!" Tohma grabbed Yuki's arm, jerking him away.

"Wait!" Shuichi shouted, pulling Yuki's other arm. The two tugged the writer back and forth a few times.

"Let go! Both of you!" Yuki shouted, pulling his arms away. He turned to Shuichi. "What?" Shuichi rose to the tips of his toes and kissed him.

"I love you." Yuki rubbed Shuichi's head playfully. His silent way of returning Shuichi's feelings.

"I'll see you later tonight." Yuki called, waving.

"Maybe..." Tohma added, giggling.

"Damn, I hate that guy..." Shuichi mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the hotel. "Just wanted a romantic night with Yuki... why does Seguchi hate me so much?... he's just jealous..."

"It's kind of cute, the way you talk to yourself..." Shuichi looked up to see the Japanese man from the fashion company.

"Y-you again!"

"*Bonjour Shuichi! Comment allez vous?"

"Um... I don't speak French..." Shuichi said, looking confused.

"Oh nevermind. So, your Yuki didn't come with you? Is that it?" Toshiro stroked Shuichi's cheek, cupping his chin. Shuichi pulled his face away.

"Your wrong. Yuki _did_ come with me." The strange man looked around.

"I don't see him..."

"That's cause he's out. But he'll be back soon." Shuichi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You mean he could have you all to himself, but he would rather be off somewhere else? He's an idiot."

"Hey! Don't say bad things about Yuki! He's not an idiot! He can't help it if sometimes he has stuff to do!" Cold drops of water began splattering Shuichi and Toshiro.

"Shit. Rain." Toshiro cursed as he grabbed Shuichi's wrist, running into the hotel lobby. "Damn it. My ride won't be here for a half an hour." Shuichi looked up at the tall man.

"Um... I'm sure you can wait here in the lobby...until they get here, that is..." Toshiro stepped towards Shuichi, pinning him against the wall, his hand resting on a sign.

"Can't you read?" Shuichi looked up at the sign. _Non flaner dans le hall. _

"I told you already, I don't speak French." Toshiro placed one finger below the first word.

"No..." He glided to the next word. "...loitering..." Next. "...in the..." the last word. "...lobby. He moved so that his and Shuichi's noses were almost touching. "So you see, I _can't_ wait here. So why don't you go ahead and invite me up to your room?"

"You have thirty minutes. If your ride isn't here after that, you're stuck in the rain..." _What the hell is wrong with me? I don't want to be alone with this guy... he's creepy..._ Shuichi cursed himself.

"Is there a reason we're here, or did you just want to lure me away from him?" Yuki asked as a waiter set two glasses of wine in front of them.

"A little bit of both, I suppose."

"So...?"

"I'm here to once again attempt to bring you to your senses." Yuki rolled his eyes, drinking his wine in one sip.

"Tohma, I'm going to be with him. Deal with it."

"Eiri, please, listen to me. He's no good for you. He only causes you more stress."

"I've told you, I don't care."

"I see I am fighting a losing battle there, but to my other point... I want you to return to Japan with me tomorrow. Shindou will be fine by himself. It's only two weeks."

"Tohma, you know as well as I do what would happen if I left him here by himself. He doesn't speak the language, and well, let's be honest, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He would never make it home alive."

"Would that really be so much of a loss?"

"I will leave."

"Oh, Eiri, I finally got through to you?" Tohma leaned in, grinning ear to ear.

"No. I mean, I'll leave you here and go back to him right now, if you keep saying things like that."

"Ah. I knew you cared about him, but apparently he is even more important to you than I am." Yuki rubbed his forehead out of frustration.

"You can't compare the two relationships, Tohma." Tohma sighed.

"See, but that's the problem..." It was almost a whisper. "Look, Yuki, I have a bad feeling about this trip. Something is going to happen. K can come watch over Shindou, if you insist on that, but won't you please reconsider and return home with me?"

"You've always done a great job, you know? Of protecting me. I take you for granted sometimes. You care for me. You always look out for me."

"That's because I love you."

"The problem is, Tohma, I'm all grown up now."

"What exactly are you saying, Eiri?"

"Something I should have said a long time ago. I'm cutting the cord. It's time you stop trying to protect me, and start focusing more on my sister."

"But Eiri! You could get hurt!" Tohma was on his feet, his hands flat on the table.

"That's one of the things he's made me see. It's not always about the end result, sometimes you just have to enjoy the journey."

"That's just plain foolishness. Things between you two will _never_ work out."

"Shuichi doesn't think about what will happen even five minutes in the future, much less ten years. Yeah, it backfires. But he's always happy. And he makes me happy. So what if I end up hurt, or dead, at least I was happy. Don't you want me to be happy, _nii-chan_?"

"Of course..."

"Then sit down and decide what you want to eat. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Tohma nodded, realizing he was fighting a loosing battle.

Shuichi fumbled nervously through his hotel room as Toshiro took a seat on the couch.

"Do you want some tea or something?"

"I'm fine. This is a nice room, isn't it?" Shuichi sat in the floor on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it's really great..."

"Why are you sitting all the way over there. I don't bite... often..." The smirk he gave made Shiuchi's skin crawl.

"No, it's okay. I'm great right here... Um... Can I ask why you were outside my hotel?"

"Well, Shuichi, I'm going to be honest with you." He stood up, walking slowly towards the singer. "I am a _connoisseur _of beautiful things. Ever since the first time I heard you singing, I thought to myself, _J'adore. Je tiens sa beaute**_." He crouched down in front of Shuichi as he spoke French that the pink haired boy didn't understand.

"I've told you, I don't speak French. What are you saying?" Toshiro smiled and patted Shuichi on the head.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be as fun." Shuichi scanned Toshiro's face.

"What are you? I've met a lot of strange people in the past couple of years, but there's definitely something off about you."

"What am I? I am the reason you are in Paris right now. In this luxurious suit. With that writer of yours. And do you know what I think. I think that you are a fool." Shuichi stood to his feet.

"Hey! You can't go around talking to people like that! Who do you think you are?" Toshiro rose to Shuichi's level.

"I thought that was how you _liked_ to be treated. After all, you are with Eiri."

"You don't know what you're talking about! And what do you mean by _you're_ the reason I'm here?"

"I am the designer of that _ensemble_ you have on right now."

"Designer? You mean?"

"That's right." Toshiro walked closer to Shuichi. "It's my outfit. I designed it especially for _you_ to wear. I picked you."

"Why?"

"Because, I like beautiful things. I make beautiful clothes. I want beautiful people in my beautiful clothes. _Beaute est tout_.***"

"Will you stop it with the fucking French!"

"Shuichi, you are beauty. And I _will _have you for my own. I am ten times the man Eiri Yuki could ever be!" Toshiro placed his hand on the back of Shuichi's neck, pulling him closer.

"You don't know anything about Yuki. You are wrong. I will never be yours. He is all I ever need."

"I know more about him than you, I'm sure. After all, I knew him _before_ his name was Yuki."

"W-what?"

"I see he's never mentioned me. It figures. America changed him. He's pathetic now."

"You obviously don't know anything about him! Don't you ever say bad things about Yuki!" Toshiro pulled Shuichi forward, pressing their lips together. Shuichi pushed away, backing into the wall. "H-Hey! Don't! I told you, I want Yuki, not you!"

"I don't take no for an answer. I always get what I want." Once again he grabbed Shuichi, pushing him to the ground and climbing on top of him. He pinned his arms to the ground, kissing him. Shuichi kicked and screamed. _Yuki... please help me..._ He thought to himself as he fought the man off.

*Hello, Shuichi. How are you?

**I adore him. I want his beauty.

***Beauty is everything.


	4. Compromising Positions

Chapter 4

A/N – Before I continue with this chapter, I would like to extend a special thanks to a couple of loyal readers who inspire me to keep going. Thank you to _**Fedski **_and _**Shizuka Hanabusa**_

__"Eiri, I must insist that you reconsider. You know how to reach me if you do." Tohma took Yuki's hand in his.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in two weeks." Tohma nodded and hugged Yuki before they parted ways.

Yuki opened the door to their hotel room, not expecting what he found. Shuichi was pinned to the ground, his legs in the air, and some man between them.

"It gets kind of old finding you like this all of the time." Yuki said coolly as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yuki!" Shuichi tried to bounce up and run to him, but Toshiro held him in his place.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked the stranger, who instead of replying, leaned down and kissed Shuichi. "Hey!" Yuki stepped forward and grabbed Shuichi from under him.

"Oh Yuki! I was so scared!" Shuichi curled himself around Yuki's body, hugging him tight.

"Answer me." Yuki commanded. Toshiro stood up and dusted himself off, walking to the door.

"I shall see you again, Shuichi. Remember what I said. _Merci beau coup et bonne nuit_." He said as he opened the door and took his leave. Yuki looked down at Shuichi.

"Just what the hell was all of that?"

"I think we should go home. I'm turning down the job." Yuki lifted Shuichi in his arms and walked over to the couch, laying down.

"Is it because of that guy?" Shuichi's head was laying flat on Yuki's chest.

"Kind of. He's the designer."

"So? He likes you. That doesn't stop you from doing anything else. Ever. Just ignore the guy. I can go with you when you go there." The singer's fingers were unbuttoning Yuki's shirt.

"It's not because of that. It's because, well, he says he knows you... and I just don't want anything to upset you..."

"Me?" Shuichi's hands moved inside of the writer's now open shirt.

"Yeah. He says he knew you before you went to America." Yuki stared at the wall, thinking of who it could be.

"What's his name?" At this point, Shuichi's tongue replaced his fingers, trailing over Yuki's pecs.

"Toshiro." Yuki's hands slid into Shuichi's pants, cupping his cheeks.

"I don't know who he is. But fuck leaving. You'll do the job, and we'll see Paris. Besides, I owe you a night out, don't I?" Shuichi nodded, swirling his tongue over a perky nipple.

"Hey, Yuki." Fingers curled into blonde hair.

"Yeah?" Yuki's knees folded, pushing Shuichi up his body.

"What's a _connoisseur_?"

"Uh... an expert about something. Like some people are connoisseurs of wine." Yuki's fingers wiggled into Shuichi's pants once more, tugging them down.

"So, a connoisseur of beauty would be... an expert on beauty?" Yuki's hands rolled over the smooth skin of Shuichi's backside.

"I guess..." Yuki got a distant look in his eyes as he stared off into the distance. "Toshiro... wait..." Shuichi lifted his head.

"Do you remember him?" Yuki silently nodded.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. It won't happen again. Especially not if _he's_ after you."

"What happened with you two? I mean, he kinda hates you... I don't really see how anyone could hate _you_, but he does." Yuki pulled Shuichi's shirt over his head, revealing his pale skin.

"America. He resented me when I came back." He pulled Shuichi forward, kissing him.

"How did you know each other?" Shuichi asked as they broke their kiss.

"I guess you could say he was my best friend. We lived close to each other when we were kids." Using his knees, Yuki spread Shuichi's legs, his fingers gently probing the singer's entrance.

"Ngh... I don't like him. He makes me nervous." Two fingers shoved deep into Shuichi, causing him to moan. "Yuki, go slow, you're hurting me." He whined.

"Oh? You mean he didn't _warm you up_ for me?" Yuki teased as he added another finger.

"Uhh... Hey! I didn't want him to do those things!" Yuki moved both of their bodies so that they were sitting up, Shuichi's legs wrapped around his waist.

"And just what kinds of 'things' did he do?" Shuichi was blushing furiously as Yuki stretched and prepared him.

"N-nothing! Really! I mean, he tried... but you saved me... nnnghh..." Yuki nuzzled his face into Shuichi's neck.

"What did he _try_?" Shuichi wriggled in Yuki's lap, his hands dropping to unzip his pants.

"Uh... well, he kissed me..." Yuki looked up and shook his head. He pulled Shuichi's face to his, kissing him roughly, his tongue probing Shuichi's mouth.

"Like that?" Yuki asked, licking Shuichi's lips. Shuichi shook his head.

"No..."

"Was he better than me?" Shuichi threw his arms around Yuki's neck.

"No way! You're the best kisser _ever_! I hated it! He was terrible!" Yuki pressed one more finger into his lover.

"Ok. What else did he do?"

"Let's talk about us, not him..." Yuki's fingers stopped moving. "Why'd you stop? I'm not _ready_

yet!" Shuichi whined.

"I want to know."

"Well... he did... what you're doing..." He blushed and burried his face in Yuki's chest.

"Then I'll have to top that." Yuki said, pulling his fingers out. "Come here." He grabbed Shuichi's face and pulled him close, kissing him. He lifted Shuichi's hips, thrusting deep into him. The singer cried out into Yuki's mouth before biting down on his bottom lip. Yuki used his hands to rock Shuichi's hips. "Is that better than what he did?" Yuki asked as he pulled his lip from Shuichi's grip.

"Mmm hmm. I told you, I hated it. _Him_ touching me. Ngh... I only want your hands on my body." Yuki pushed Shuichi forward, pinning him to the couch.

"What about _in_ your body?" Yuki licked his lips, pushing farther inside of his lover.

"Ung... especially there." Shuichi threw his arms behind his head, gripping onto the couch.

"So what _do_ you like in there?" Yuki hitched Shuichi's legs over his back as he continued his thrusts.

"Mmm... _you_."

"What _part_ of me?"

"Any part... ngh... Oww... not so rough!" Yuki smirked at Shuichi.

"You like it when I hurt you. Which part is the best?" The writer sped up, driving harder into Shuichi.

"Okay... maybe I do... unh... Best?" Yuki nodded. "Your huge cock... But I like that _anywhere_ too." Shuichi wrapped his fingers around his own erection, pumping up and down. "Y-yuki! I'm gonna come..." Before Yuki could protest, Shuichi released himself. He fell back panting and sweating.

"You're such a disappointment sometimes..." Yuki grunted.

"You can finish... you know I'm good to go again!"

"It's less fun when you come first." Shuichi pushed Yuki onto his back.

"Well then, I'll make it better, okay?" He crawled down the writer's body, licking everything he passed.

"This might work..." Yuki muttered, closing his eyes as Shuichi's lips wrapped around his shaft. His slender fingers curled into the bobbing pink hair. "More tongue." Shuichi responded. "Ug! Less teeth... See, it just takes a little training..." Shuichi lifted his head.

"Hey! I'm not a dog..."

"Oh? I thought you were my little love puppy?" Yuki teased.

"Oooh. I like that. Okay then."

"Now finish what you started." Yuki commanded. Shuichi nodded, reclaiming Yuki for his own. "Mmm... yeah..."

"Yuki! You're taking too long!"

"If you'd stop interrupting I might be able to finish!"

"I'll help things along..." Shuichi said, continuing. His fingers slid behind Yuki, tugging his pants down a little more.

"Hey! Stop!" Yuki squirmed. Shuichi grazed his teeth on Yuki's shaft to distract him, while two fingers pushed deep inside of him. "Shuichi... seriously... mmh..." Shuichi didn't listen. His fingers moved faster, matching the pace of his head. In minutes, Yuki was screaming out, his seed spilling into Shuichi's throat. "Damn it..."

"Aww, come on, Yuki. Don't sulk. Sometimes I get to have some fun, too!"

"Whatever." Yuki looked towards the wall.

"Kiss me." Shuichi crawled up Yuki.

"Fine." He pressed their lips together, sweetly this time.

A/N- I hope it's still going well. I'm trying to get all of the ideas in my head out clearly. Thanks again for all of the great reviews! And just plain thanks for reading!


	5. The Complex Niceties of Eiri Yuki

Hey everyone! I know, it's been a while since I've updated, but I've moved like….fifteen times….so cut me some slack, eh? Well, I had the urge to write some nice and dirty smut, so I figured what better way than with a new chapter? After all, this story is one of my personal favorites, and I am highly HIGHLY ashamed that I haven't come close to finishing it at all! Back to the point, though – here's a new chapter. I hope it is delicious and fulfilling. Please review! I would appreciate any pointers or suggestions you might have. This chapter is probably going to be a lot lighter than the last one – more sweet YukiXShuichi moments, and less jealous men trying to split them up! Enjoy!

Shuichi woke up curled tightly around Yuki's sleeping body. He had one more day before the photo shoot, and he'd be damned if anything was going to ruin his plans again. His tongue darted out across Yuki's earlobe, causing him to jolt awake.

"Good morning." Shuichi said as he climbed on top of the blonde. Yuki mumbled incoherently as he lifted his upper body off the bed. Shuichi wrapped his legs tight around Yuki's waist, and flung his arms around his neck. "First order of business – kiss me!" Yuki suppressed a chuckle. Shuichi's simplemindedness never failed to amuse him. In response to the demand, he pressed his lips firm against Shuichi's, who parted his own immediately to allow Yuki's tongue access. Shuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth as skilled fingers toyed with the crotch of his silk shorts. Just touching Yuki excited Shuichi, but _being_ touched by Yuki, well, sometimes it was more than Shuichi could even handle.

Yuki broke their kiss long enough to allow Shuichi to breathe before furiously reclaiming his swollen pink lips; his tongue swirling and fighting to taste every part of his younger lover. Shuichi was grinding his hips, creating an unbearable friction between their bodies. Yuki's hands trailed invisible designs in the skin on Shuichi's back as they slid under his tank top and the rim of his shorts.

"Yuki…" Shuichi moaned as his mouth moved from Yuki's lips to his neck. He nibbled and licked at the sensitive skin, drawing Yuki closer to his breaking point. Lifting his hips into the air, Shuichi began to slide his shorts down, pulling one leg thorugh at a time. Yuki followed his lead, scrambling out of his own pajamas and slinging them to the ground.

"You got this hard from just a little kissing?" Yuki teased, his index finger tracing the length of Shuichi's cock. Shuichi arched his spine.

"D-don't touch there…" Shuichi blushed as Yuki wrapped his hand around his erection, slowly pumping his wrist up and down.

"Then where should I touch, Shu?" Yuki whispered in his ear.

"Mm…uh –" Shuichi tried to speak, but his mind was blank as he tried desperately to hold back.

"How about…" Yuki pressed one finger deep inside of Shuichi. "…here?"

"Ngh! Y-yeah… there…" Yuki added another finger as Shuichi spread his legs wider, allowing easier access. "N-now Yuki… hurry." Shuichi gasped as he raised his hips, Yuki guided him as he lowered, shoving Yuki deep inside of him. Yuki grasped Shuichi by the hips, helping control his movements.

"Slow down, Shu." Yuki commanded as he thrust hard upwards, slamming as far into his lover as he possibly could.

"Unh – sorry… I just… get excited…. Ngh… sometimes…" Shuichi took his own erection in his hand, stroking along with Yuki's rhythm. "Y-Yuki… I'm gonna…. Mmm…. Come…"

"You never last very long." Yuki stated in a very matter-of-fact tone as he spun Shuichi around and pushed down so that he was on all fours. Slowly, he pulled almost all the way out of his pink haired lover, before thrusting back in with all of his might. He repeated his previous motion a few more times before speeding up.

"Y-yuuuukiiii!" Shuichi screamed as he came. Of course, the writer didn't stop. He had become accustomed to making love to Shuichi. He honestly didn't mind, because what he lacked in endurance, he plenty made of for in stamina. Sometimes Yuki would make games out of how many times he could make Shuichi come in one night.

The blonde's fingers teased at Shuichi's nether regions, bringing it to life once more. His thrusts became faster and harder as he drove deep inside of the singer. Yuki's vision went white as he felt his blood boil.

"Yuki! Fuck me… harder…" Shuichi screamed, pushing Yuki over the edge. Shuichi shivered at the sensation of Yuki's seed pouring inside of him as he felt the writer collapse across his back. "Yuki! Wait! I'm not done!" Nine times out of ten, once Yuki came he rolled over and passed out, and Shuichi had no plans of finishing himself off. Yuki rolled off of Shuichi and onto his back.

"And?" Shuichi straddled Yuki once more.

"You can't stop just 'cause _you_ came!"

"It's not my fault."

"Yuuuuki!' Shuichi moaned, rubbing his cock against Yuki's stomach. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Lay back then." He demanded. Shuichi nodded and complied. Yuki climbed on top of him and locked their lips together for a moment before gliding his tongue down Shuichi's body and taking his erection into his mouth. It wasn't very often Yuki did this, but it always drove Shuichi crazy. After just a few brief moments of the mixture of Yuki's tongue, teeth, and hand, Shuichi was screaming out and releasing himself into Yuki's mouth. Yuki swallowed back the fluids and immediately began licking Shuichi clean.

"Better?" He said as he laid on his back next to Shuichi. All he could muster was a nod in response. It satisfied Yuki thoroughly to know he could take the words right out of Shuichi's mouth, a feat unaccomplished by any other being. Silently, Shuichi nestled close to Yuki, wrapping around his arm.

"I love you, Yuki. Only you."

"Yeah, I know, Shu. I love you, too." Before long, both men were fast asleep once more.

For the second time that day, Shuichi Shindou woke up in the arms of the man he loved. He couldn't help but notice how uncharacteristically sweet his lover had been during their vacation, not that he minded. _We gotta go on vacation more often…_ He thought to himself. He nibbled gently on Yuki's neck as he rolled out of bed and started pulling together an outfit. Yuki slowly rose to his feet, rubbing his eyes.

"Here ya go." Shuichi said as he tossed Yuki a bottle of water. "You can grab a coffee downstairs when we leave if you want." Yuki gratefully took the water, drinking most of it in one sip.

"And where are we going?" Yuki asked as he leaned against the wall, still completely naked. Shuichi couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam the oh-so-perfect body of his lover. When Yuki stopped talking, Shuichi realized he was staring.

"Oh- uh…well, I'll be honest, I had a plan the other day, but now…I think we're just gonna wing it. As long as it ends right, that's what really matters." He said laughing as he slid on a pair of leather shorts. Yuki shook his head.

"Then I suggest we start with breakfast." Yuki said.

'"More like lunch, it's already noon." Shuichi said back.

"Call it what you want, I'm hungry." Shuichi laughed, throwing Yuki some clothes.

"Then hurry up and put some clothes on."

"What, don't like what you see?" Yuki teased.

"O-of course I do! I love it! But if you walk around like that… well then I'd just be jealous all the time…" Shuichi tiptoed across the room to Yuki. "'Cause I'm the only one who should get to see you like that…" He nestled his face against Yuki's neck like a cat. Yuki didn't respond, but let his hand rest on the back of Shuichi's head for a moment. After a second, though, he was pushing Shuichi away.

"Finish getting ready. I'm starving." Shuichi rolled his eyes. After all, it just wouldn't be Yuki if he wasn't mean.

A/N – Okay – that was shorter than I thought it would be, and nothing but smut - but I promise, the next chapter will have some substance. I guess I just really needed to get that scene out. XD Review. Pweeeeaaaasssse! If you do, then Shu-chan will be very happy, and maybe he will add some extra sexxy to the next chapter? Hmmm? Yeah! So…. REVIEW!


End file.
